Pre-Android
by Arham 4
Summary: The life of Lapis, better known as Android 17, and Lazuli, better known as Android 18, before they were morphed into Androids by Gero.


Author: 'Tis my first fanfic. I always have been curious as a kid as to the life the Androids had before they were... well Androids! I got inspired to make this from the quote from Krillen when Goku asked, "How do Androids have babies," and Krillen had responded, "She was once a human too!"

Key

_Italics _are used to indicates an individual's thoughts.

**Android 18's name is Lazuli, whereas Android 17's name is Lapis.**

**Growing up**

Two parents were in the hospital room, awaiting for the twins to be born. Asuka and Ren, their first child, better to say, children. One a boy, one a girl. They had thought of the name before-hand. Lazuli and Lapis. The names come from the deep blue stone that Asuka and Ren found as children, Lapis lazuli. They learned that Lapis lazuli was the most expensive blue pigment during the Renaissance, as they were often, by people at that time, depicted as the colors of the robes of Angels. "Angels," the couple always thought. They thought their children would be angels. But history had other plans for them...

The operation had been done. The two babies were born, one blonde haired, the other black. They feisty to each other, always pulling each other here and there. In-time, the two grew. At the age of 4, Lapis and Lazuli were at the age of Kindergarten, and Asuka became a teacher for them at home. They were taught "good behavior". They were told to be angels, live up to their name's origins. However, outside was a different story.

The young 4 year olds would bring toy guns to the play grounds and threaten kids their age, telling them to give them money.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

"No!"

"GIVE ME IT!"

"No!"

"3...2..."

"Okay okay!"

And the person would hand over anything in their pocket, quite often being buttons. Once, the two devil duo got lucky to get a one dollar bill out of someone! Oh yes, these kids did this on a weekly basis, all until one person (who was quite frankly an ex-cop) came by and complained to the young couple Asuka and Ren. This served with an all-powerful time out punishment, and made their actions subside for a short while.

The two grew up and Lazuli started to be more civilized. However, the same could not be said about Lapis, who was now noticed as _that _neighborhood kid. By the age of 6, the two entered Elementary School, an incredibly new environment. Lazuli fit in with the kids around her, while Lapis pushed everyone out of his way. He was very self-centered and proud, and demanding. He argued with his teachers and learned bad language on the streets. He was a street kid. Lazuli was more stable, but could not be considered a "good kid". She tended to stay at a neutral line. For example, she would be nice to her peers, but if Lapis was to start an argument with the teacher, Lazuli would quite often join her much loved younger brother, Lapis. Lapis only befriended one friend, his name was Andy, a boy from America who moved to Japan. The only reason Lapis befriended this certain individual was because he had the same courageous attitude as Lapis himself. Asuka found it cute that the boy's name was _Andy_, since the Lapis lazuli rock could be found mostly in the _Andes_ Mountain.

At the age of 8, Lapis and Lazuli had entered 3rd grade. Lazuli was the popular kid in her school, with a confident attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor (also joking at her brother too once in a while!). Lapis started to enter to small "gangs" that schools had. Now these gangs were not, "I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU COME AT ME!" The age of 3rd grade was too young for that. These gangs were aimed to emotionally bully. To make you, from a young age, make another feel like they are nothing. Lapis, with his friend Andy, decided to join a gang. The first gang they entered was a group of 3, now 5. These kids had taught Lapis and Andy all sorts of things, ranging from tests on cursing while walking to the cafeteria or more... intimate stuff. The point was, they were being taught things adults did not even know about.

At the middle of the 3rd grade school year, this gang started targeting people to emotionally hurt. Their first target was girl named Saika. She was fat, and everyone always made fun of her due to that. So this gang decided to kick it up a notch. They sent letters to her during class, anonymously of course, all saying certain remarks such as, "What's up ugly?" "How are you doing fatso?" The boys used to always hold their hands in front of their faces and block her face (not touching it, but blocking it so it can't be viewed), and just continue walking. Instead of calling her Saika they named her, "Sike," always saying things like, "Here, take this. Sike!" Andy used to even come up to the girl after they, as a group, teased her, and used to pretend to comfort her, then say, "Sike!" And he would dash off, a huge grin on his face.

Lapis stood up and declared, "Hey guys? How about we actually kick it up a notch?!" The entire gang looked confused. "What? More mean than teasing her and everything How about that.." Lapis started to list the gang members' names, "Andy, Chin-Ho, Zhuang, Naoto, I have a plan," Lapis stated. "When I was around the age of 4, I used to go to the park with a fake toy gun." The others nodded. "The suckers used to believe it all the time." Then, Lapis rose his hand up. "I say, I'll bring the fake gun, and start threatening her with it." Then, Lapis shouted, "WHO'S WITH ME?!" 4 out of 5 of them raised their hands, except for one, Andy. "But dude, what are we trying to aim from all this?" The whole gang stood at shock. Chin-Ho, the leader, spoke up, "What do you mean Andy?" "Are your little American instincts kicking up on you," Zhuang stated, followed by a laugh by Naoto. Zhuang had always been a racist, and Naoto had always not liked Andy. Andy continued, "What I MEAN is that what is our end goal with this girl? Take money? What?" All 5 of the members just sat there and thought, when Chin-Ho said, "Man, we just do this for the fun." Followed by a wink from him. Andy just shrugged it off, in his mind, he was having second thoughts about this 'entertainment'.

When Lapis and Andy got out of their last class, they met up with Chin-Ho, Zhuang, and Naoto and Lapis said, "Tomorrow, okay? I'll bring my fake gun and we're gonna have a reeaalll fun time. Just watch." Then he winked at Andy, to emphasize the "fun" part. "When'll we do it," asked Naoto. "Do what," Zhuang asked, confused. "It." Then he pointed at Lapis at a not-so-friendly way. "Ohhh," Zhuang replied, then had a sinister smile. "Real soon," said Chin-Ho. "Coming to your local theater very soon."


End file.
